


Come undone

by Tweekscoffebean



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: Its been 3 months since Craig and Tweek have started the whole pretend dating thing and Craig is finding it harder and harder to keep on pretending.Or my attempt at the whole fake dating fic.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Come undone

Crais sits in a oversized chair in the Tweak bros coffee shop. He is staring down at the English notes that were spread out on the small table. Tweek and him are supposed to do a English project on Romeo and Juliet (they both ignored Cartman's laughter when their English teacher handed out that particular assignment). Craig is reading and re-reading the same sentence over and over again but he isnt retaining a single thing. He is too preoccupied to work on their report. The reason he is so preoccupied is sitting across from him.

Tweek is chewing on the end of his pencil, as he studies his own notes, absentmindedly he tugs at the end of his crazy blond hair. He glances up from his notes and quickly looks over at Craig. He flashes him a wide smile before looking back at his homework. The way Tweek had just looked at him made him feel weird, like rabid butterflies chewing a hole through your stomach weird. He finds himself (against his better judgement) studying Tweek. The blond is fiercely scribbling something in his note book and Craig leans forward in order to see. Tweek's handwriting Is small and rather neat(which is ironic giving how much a spaz the guy is). He is making a bubble map with Romeo and Juliet's names in two large bubbles in the center of the page. He has listed various relationship traits branching off from their names, forming their own little bubbles which further have their own bubbles. At the very bottom of the page written so small Craig can barely see them is two other bubbles, inside of these bubbles Tweek had written Craig and Tweek. Tweek is busy scribbling and isnt aware of Craig's attention. Craig thinks the thing Tweek is scribbling looks like a heart? He can feel his face go red at this thought. The fact Tweek had just written their names with a heart should really weird him out instead its like the most adorable thing Craig has ever seen. As that thought jumps into his head, Craig shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He didnt just think something Tweek did was adorable. No way!

He is watching his 'fake'?boyfriend from the corner of his eye again. Lately he finds himself watching Tweek more and more and it bothers him.. it was a big problem. A very big problem. Craig wasnt like that and neither was Tweek they just were pretending so the entire town would stop insisting they were and they could hang out like normal. Also because their parents kept giving them money.

So why did he find himself watching the other so much? Why did he find it so hard to concentrate when the other was around.? Why did he sometimes wonder what it would be like if this was real?

Not for the first time in the last three months does he find himself thinking about how this all started.  
He remembers the precise moment Wendy had stood in front the entire school and shown those pictures.  
He is not sure why the Asian girls had chosen him and Tweek to draw together.....like that. He would never admit this to anyone, especially not tweek , but looking at those photos had made him feel funny. What's worse though was the fact that those damn pictures had brought things to the surface that he had always tried to ignore.

He still denies it of course, tries to push it to the back of the his mind but if he is honest with himself he had felt something even before the pictures. It hadnt been easy to define as he wasnt one to dwindle on feelings and such so he had never really questioned things. He never really acknowledged anything. Like how much he enjoyed spending time with Tweek more then anyone else; or the nervous energy he would feel everytime Tweek would speak to him. It didn't mean anything before the photos and it didnt mean anything after. Right?

It surely didnt mean anything either that it had been his idea to stage the fake breakup(which Tweek took way too far)then reject the other when he suggested they keep pretending only to then entangle them into...whatever they were in now. He just likes being around Tweek and so he has told himself every day for the last three months that it was best to ignore all those other things so they could continue just like they always had...until now.. when he really starts to wonder... just what was between them?

" Craig.... are you okay" Tweek sounds worried.

Craig blinks and brings his hot chocolate to his lips and takes a sip(more to hide behind the oversided mug). He can feel his face start to burn, after all he had just totally zoned out thinking of things he shouldnt. 

He lowers his cup of hot chocolate(loaded with marshmallows) to the table and then reaches out and takes Tweeks right hand. "Yeah Babe I am fine..just cant wrap my head around this stuff." 

Was it just his imagination or did Tweek twitch when he took his hand? And Babe? what the fuck, why had he called Tweek that!?  
He takes a deep breath and looks back down at his notes. Why was he thinking about those stupid photos anyway?. Why couldnt he just let all this go. Tweek was a friend nothing more nothing less. If that's true then why does that thought hurt so much?

He sneaks another look at the blond, who is staring down at their joined hands a unreadable expression on his face. Quickly he looks away again he knows he probably freaking the other out, and he would have to be the one to calm Tweek down, but, how could he calm the other down when he didnt feel calm himself? 

He could feel the others eyes on him, Craig looks up again and briefly meets Tweek's eyes before quickly looking away again. A look of confusion passes between them...and Craig is finding it harder and harder to deny things.

"Craig..you know you can talk to me, if...if something is bothering you.."

He is losing it, totally and utterly losing it but Craig swears that Tweek just sounded nervous...

His mouth is dry and he is afraid to speak or else everything he has been denying to this point would spill out...and what then? But Tweek is looking at him again, his expression unreadable and Craig knows he has to say something. 

He starts to gather his books and things desperate to buy himself some time before he is forced to answer. He can sense the other getting more and more worked up and he knows if he doesnt do something ,anything soon..

Once he has everything gathered he dares to look at the other boy. Tweek is standing now, starring at him panic swirling in his eyes. He is visibly twitching now, his hands shaking at his sides, fists clenched."I..I just want to help,"

"I ...I just..."

People are turning around in their seats and looking at them. For the most part the attention they had gotten  
3 months ago had faded but every once in a while they would get curious glances. 

Craig is filled with that nervous energy again. His heart is also beating really fast, like a jack rabbit on steroids. He cant take much more, indecision grips him. He wants to grab the other and pull him close but he also wants to run, to continue to deny that there is anything between them. Craig's eyes fall back to their names doodled with a heart on Tweek's paper.

He doesnt do well with emotions, he doesnt know how to react, he likes to be in control, he likes logic and reason. He doesnt like staring at his fake lover knowing he is about to fuck everything up with a confession. This is so damn cliche. Craig was better then this, and yet his jack rabbit traitor of a heart says other wise.

He can feel every eye in the cafe (including Tweek's parents) on them now and then everything comes undone. 

He doesn't even know what he is doing until he is doing it, he moves forward, face completely red now, grabs the other by the arm and then pulls him closer, he hesitates only a second( his brain screaming at him to stop and think this through)and then he leans forward into Tweek, his lips slightly, softly grazing against the others. He feels the blond go stiff in his arms and for a moment he panics but then he feels pressure on his lips and Tweek's hands in his hair, as he returns the kiss. 

Shocked Gasps can be heard all around them and he swears he hears camera flashes go off and he wouldn't at all be shocked if a bunch of new photos show up plastered all over school the next day...but he doesnt care because finally everything makes sense. This is real, maybe it had been all along!

Then a sudden invasive thought pierces through his armour dragging his thoughts back into the dark empty void of pretending. Tweek is good at acting...very very good at acting.. 

He pulls away from the other his foolish jack rabbit heart still refusing to acknowledge the truth. Tweek had only kissed him back because they were pretending.. 

Craig turns and runs out of the cafe.

**  
Tweak stumbles backwards, hand over his mouth, eyes wide in shock as Craig pushes him away and then runs out of the cafe. The crowd swarms around him like a pack of rabid zombies. He vaguely hears someone (possibly Wendy?) call his name. He doesnt know what to do, should he run after Craig and risk it all or sink back down into his chair and continue to pretend?

The crowd loom closer, he closes his eyes imagines himself sinking into his chair, hiding his face in his hands..blushing and batting his eyes up at them in mock embarrassment, stuttering Craig's name....continuing to sell their sweet lies... 

He almost does just that as he sits down, and awaits his audience. He is a actor after all. Craig in fact had talked him into trying out for the lead in their high school's play this year. So he was confident he could really put a show on for these people fuel their need for whatever it was they wanted...

But why had Craig kissed him? this thought pierces through the fog and brings Tweek back to reality. He stands and takes a step towards the door. Craig had just kissed him, and kissing wasnt supposed to be part of their little game. They had agreed nothing too real when this whole fake relationship started. Craig had set the guidelines himself, he even had goddamn charts and pictorial graphs. So why did he just do that?

Tweek stares at the door, if he went after his boyfriend(?) then he would have to answer for the kiss too, he would have to admit to Craig he was not pretending, that in fact he had never been and then this game would be over! 

But Craig had kissed him... and Craig wasn't a actor, sure they were putting on a play, pretending to be in this grand love story, but would the other really take it that far?

Tweek touches his lips his mind made up, he turns from the rabid fangirls (of whom his mother is the biggest and wait did she have a camera?), and runs to the entrance of the coffee shop and out the door. 

"Craig?" He was hoping the other had lingered yet he cant see the raven haired boy anywhere. He starts to run again in the direction of the others house.

***  
Craig is sitting on his bed music playing loudly. Duran Duran (one of his dads old favorites) playing on repeat. One song in particular seems to capture every thing he is feeling It's as if the singer is singing directly to him, as if the band reached into the depths of his soul and pulled our the jumbled mess that are his emotions.  
His long fingers drum out the song's beat onto his thighs, the melody and words causing his thoughts to swirl into a whirlwind of things, of feelings he doesn't know how to deal with. He doesnt know how to react, to think, to comprehend what he had just done. How is he going to explain this away? He didnt even want to admit it to himself, let alone Tweek, and yet...the memory of the others lips pressed against his dances before his eyes.  
He is on fire consumed by things he doesnt understand.

The songs lyrics mimic his feelings, there simplicity are the answers to all of it and yet he still isnt sure how Tweek feels.

What good would having feelings be if Tweek didn't? 

The song ends and Craig hits repeat. He closes his eyes and softly begins to sing along, " my immaculate dream made breath and skin I have been waiting for you..."

Almost by magic as if the song's lyrics had pulled him there Tweek appears in the shadow just beyond Craig's partialy opened door. His soft voice calling out Craig's name sends Craig's fucking stupid heart into a tailspin.

Craig stops singing and just stares at Tweek. Silence stretches between them, the only sound now is the music and for a moment Craig thinks the other would turn away from him and leave, but just as the chorus starts, as the song demands to know ' who do you love when you come undone', Tweek crosses the threshhold. "Craig...can l come in", he asks but he is already standing on the other side of the door softly closing it.

Without realizing it Craig hits repeat on his ipod and the music, the siren that had brought Tweek to him fills the air between them. And all Craig can do is stare. The soft light from his bedroom lamp casts shadows that seem to dance against Tweek's pale skin as he walks towards him. His blond hair seems to glow like a halo or is it a pyre. He looks Ethereal. Is he a angel, a Demon, A sweet Temptation?

Tweek takes another uncertain step towards the other..

."fuck, fuck fuck" Craig is rocking back and forth head in his hands. Their role reversal is not lost on Craig but too many things to many thoughts, too many feelings are fighting for dominance in his mind.

He senses the other before he actually feels him sit beside him on the edge of his bed. The whole room is as hot as hellfire( that threatens to burn him alive).  
Craig's entire body tenses with apprehension as Tweek reaches out and takes his hand. Instantly electricity shoots through him... Fuck this was going to hurt. Craig forces himself to look at the other. Their eyes locking together..  
"Why did you kiss me,?" Tweek is so close now that Craig could just lean forward and kiss him again.  
" I.. I..."  
" you said nothing real..."  
Craig swears his heart skips a beat at the sound of Tweeks voice.  
"And that felt real"

His eyes widen at the others words with a shaking hand he reaches out and touches Tweek's face.  
"I am not pretending" His eyes drop to the ground so he wouldnt be able to see the look on the others face." I... I dont think I ever was." Craig's voice is barely a whisper but he had finally said it.

Tweek doesn't answer for a moment instead he just stares at him trying to read him, trying to find the courage to end this fairy tale. He sighs softly, " neither was I," and then before his brain could stop him, before the anxiety takes a hold he leans forward pushing the other backwards until he is hovering just above him. Craig stares up at him eyes wide, panicked. Tweek licks his lips then without hesitation crashes their lips together.  
It takes a moment for the reality of what is happening to sink in and then Craig is pulling the other down, fully ontop of him, greedily returning the kiss, bringing the two closer and closer to something.. His entire body trembling as if this one act,this one kiss, is the only thing keeping him alive.  
And the fire burns hotter, brighter, darker then before.. 

He gasps for air, and instantly is filled with longing as Tweek pulls away from him but he doesnt leave, he sits there for a moment casting sidewise glances at the other.

" Craig I..I.. dont want to pretend anymore.."

And God damn it if he didnt sound innocent, fragile, scared..and Craig cant take it, everything swirls around, everything comes undone. 

He reaches for Tweeks hand, fingers shaking as they entwine with the others.  
"Then don't." 

Tweek just keeps staring at him, eyes wide, and then a small radiant smile finds its away across his face. It's in that moment(even more so then the fevered kisses) that Craig knows everything will be okay, more then okay.

,

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to apologize for the delay on getting updates to my chapter stories they are coming. I am just having writing issues at the moment...Green eyed monsters chapter 3 is almost done...almost... I hope to update it asap. 
> 
> This particular story is actually the first Creek story I started writing but did not really like it, however since I have struggled with writing for the past month I decided to attempt to fix this story up. I am unsure if I was able to do so..  
I apologize If this is not up to my normal standard I just felt I needed to clean it up and post it to help get my writing back on track.  
Thank you for understanding.


End file.
